<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teir Abhaile riu - Jax Teller by Des_909</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999004">Teir Abhaile riu - Jax Teller</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Des_909/pseuds/Des_909'>Des_909</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sons of Anarchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Des_909/pseuds/Des_909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Her eyes are blue,<br/>yours are brown<br/>hers represents the ocean<br/>yours represents the ground<br/>you've always hated your eyes<br/>and wished that they were blue<br/>but your eyes have a tint of gold<br/>so rare it must not be true<br/>so yes. her eyes are blue.<br/>and yes your eyes are brown<br/>but.your eyes hold the riches<br/>that are buried in the ground<br/>her eyes carry storms<br/>and rage like the sea<br/>your eyes carry earthquakes<br/>that brings mountains to their knees<br/>maybe her eyes are blue<br/>but your eyes reign queen<br/>because they hold the purest riches<br/>the world has ever seen." ~Nadia</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jax Teller/Original Character(s), Lyla Winston/Opie Winston, Opie Winston/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jax Teller</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kerri grab your coat and your things,let's go" her voice was hard and gravelly as she stepped into the houses porch, her peice swung against her hip, a glare graced her dark features upon seeing Jimmy whispering things in the girl's ear. </p><p>" I brought the aux cord lets go doll" she said again more power in her voice making Kerri stand quickly and hurry up stairs. "Taking her are ye'"? His voice echoed through the living room, making a smirk slide lazily across her sun kissed face. "Yes I am" she smiled rubbing the girls arm affectionately as she passed looking to the woman nervously.</p><p>"They won't be there for long. Fi and kerriane always come back to me." Jimmy laughed his goons laughed back, one in particular had his knife out and it glistened in his rough palm, trying to appear menacing, making the woman laugh, the voice that left her was different, it was saturated in honey and laced with sugar as she leant against the doorframe. "Physically yes Jim. But mentally? and emotionally? Never" her words were quick and unforced but they had enough power to send ol Jimmy to his feet, his normal suit and tie attire lazed on the back of the couch and his dress shirt scrunched at the elbow as he stood infront of her menacingly, making his men stand quickly and guarded.</p><p>"I'd watch it girly" he threatened puffing his chest attempting the frighten the young woman. He was met with a glint passing through her dark brown eyes, a laugh escaping her brilliant ruby red lips. "What are ye gonna do ol'Jim? Kill me?" She smirked not moving against her lazy lean against the porch door. Jimmy's hand dropped to his holster but the woman was quicker, her gun tip sat firmly between his two eyes, making the men behind him growl. "Give me a reason you cocky irishmen, your brains will splatter all over the pretty flowers behind you." She warned the smile stayed on her face, her shoulders stood squared, she was 5'5, but her height nor her age of 28 changed anything about the murderous glare to her charcoal eyes. Jimmy had laughed as he walked backwards, his hands up in surrender making his men sit back down, kerri descended the stairs missing what had happened as the womans gun was already back in its holster. She smiled at the young girl who held tightly to the ipod as jimmy helped her with her jacket.</p><p>"Ready meri?(pronounced mary)" she whispered almost cringing as jimmy kissed the girls head quickly. "Da see ya later" he smiled making meri laugh as she ushered Kerri out to her white jeep that sat comfortably in the drive. She helped kerri with the straps, handing her the aux cord and closing the door, walking around to the door before opening it she seen jimmy leaning against the front door taking her appearance in. "Always a step father and never a father ay ol Jim?" She snapped hotly rasing her middle finger at him smirking as the words tried to slip out of his mouth she closed the driver's door making kerri jump dropping the aux cord.</p><p>"Ok are ya kerri?" She asked starting the jeep as it rumbled beneath them leaving the front drive and hitting the road of scenic belfast, the greenery passing through the jeeps windows making Kerri laugh as she rolled down her window and sticking her hands out the wind whipping at her brilliant brown curls, looking so much like her mother but so care free like her father. "I am now mer.. I am now" she smiled softly giggling as a bird hooted from a nearby branch. </p><p>"Wanna grab a slush first?" Meri asked watching the girls face light up. "Where are we going mer?" Kerri asked staring over at the woman as she pulled into the gas station lot. "You'll see when we get there sweetheart" meri whispered cooing as she scrunched the girls hair under her fingers as they entered the store and grabbing there icy drinks as the store cashier smirked and winked at the woman, she ignored the man and followed Kerri out the store front quickly looking around and making sure no one was following. </p><p>"He was totally checking you out!" Kerri squealed in girly fascination. "Well good for him" meri laughed as she pulled out of the lot and hit the road again as kerri hovered her hand over the roof button. "Why dont you give them a chance? Your obviously pretty enough" she smirked placing her drink in the holder. "I have better things to do like keep you out of trouble" meri laughed back shoving the girl lightly smiling excitedly as a Johnny cash started. "Excuses.. and can I please?" Kerri smiled her own brown eyes pleading as she looked at meri. "Fine you right pain in the ass" she laughed as kerri excitedly pushed the button and the roof opened the wind whipping the girls hair around their faces. Kerri hooted happily swinging her hands about as she sung to the song. </p><p>The girls had entered the city, making the carefree meri get back to business as she closed the roof as darkness descended upon them following the road seeing the Clubhouse ahead. "Sambel? What are we doing at sambel?" Kerri asked nervously looking At Meri who chewed her lip just as nervously. "Well-" she started but kerri cut her off. "You said you'd never see the club again" she crossed her arms staring at the girl expectantly. "Its different now it's for you" meri smiled gently showing the girl she wasnt nervous. "For me?" Kerri said shocked looking at a couple of the bikes pulling into the lot ahead of them. "Yes time to see your family baby" meri smiled squeezing her hand. "Mas here to?" She asked seeing her mother embracing a women with black and blonde hair. "She is" meri smiled as she put the jeep in park the members staring confused at the jeep as fiona embraced fillip. "That's my da meri! It's really him!" Kerri squealed excitedly jumping out of the jump and running to the man and jumping into his arms. "This club will be the death of me" meri groaned as she slowly breathed In securing her peice to her hip and slipping out of the vehicle her black boots hitting the wet pavement as she shrugged her leather jacket on taking her hair out of the back. </p><p>"MERI!" Trinity yelled running forward the young ginger wrapped her thin arms around the girls frame. "Hey trinny" meri smiled as she was pulled eagerly over to the group. "Meri good to see you" maureen smiled quickly at the girl rubbing her back as she hugged her tightly. "Girls got here ok?" Fiona asked looking into Meri's eyes asking silently if Jimmy had been any trouble. Meri shook her head as fillip pulled away from kerri. "Meri" he smiled pulling the girl into his arms. </p><p>"Meri?" The woman with black hair and blonde throughout asked. Gemma meri had guessed the original queen of samcro. "Aye! Meri here protects my girl!' Fillip smiled proudly like a father as he turned meri around to face the queen. It didnt take Gemma a second glance as she took in the womans stature, her eyes scrutinized the woman wondering how she could keep kerriane safe from someone so powerful like jimmy. But then she saw it. She saw the determination and pride the hung in the girls irises something gemma saw in herself. This girl cared about family and gemma had vowed as she drank in the sight of the woman before her she would not rest until this woman had took her place next to jax and ran samcro together. </p><p>"Jax Teller." The blonde swaggered over slightly confused by Meri's appearance but none the less thought she was beautiful, not like tara but better. It was as she turned her head and her dark brown eyes met his gun metal blue did his knees feel weak. "Meri..Meri O'Phelan" Meri said her hand held out to his and it was then that as jax's hand met her perfectly French manicured nails touched hers the world seemed to be caused by an earthquake that only had made himself safe from the shit storm brewing around him. Jaxson teller knew he was royally fucked. And queen gemma? Well Gemma couldn't have been happier as she smiled at the next in line. </p><p>**<br/>
"Your eyes carry earthquakes that bring mountains to its knees"<br/>
**<br/>
Well welcome all to my first jax Teller fanfic I hope I give it justice. I cant wait to hear your thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meri was not your normal irish girl. She was an O'Phelan, not ol' Jimmy's though. She was his niece by association, his little sister Julie. She had gotten pregnant with Meri young with a sambel/ former army medic, when Meri was 6 Jimmy had ordered them both dead, saying his sister was a traitor. The feds? They turned a blind eye, in the pocket of the IRA blaming it on the life. Meri vowed to do whatever she could do to get rid of her dear old uncle, she was 28 and her being had seeped and oozed in hatred. It was when she had finally met fillip and fiona Telford. She had felt like she had found family, It was there she watched little miss kerriane grow up and meri had vowed to both fillip and fiona to keep kerri safe with every part of her being, she was NOT going to let this sweet curly haired girl get ruined by the product of her placement. Her father kev was in the army with fillip and had saved each others life more than just once and it was there that their friendship transpired. In turn Meri had kept filips little girl safe and fillip made a silent teary vow as he stood over Kev's grave that he too would protect his baby.</p>
<p>Meri was silent but deadly, she was much more than just a pretty face. She was trained and put through early training from jimmy and the IRA themselves,which just wasnt normal for a woman in their 20s but jimmy said you could never be too careful. She knew how to shoot her shot and never missed her mark. Now..meri? She was a product of her placement the life that surrounded her, engulfed her in guilty flames and transpiring voices of irish ghosts.</p>
<p>"Meri?" Fillip called getting the women's attention. "Yeah sorry..whatcha need?" She said looking away from the steely eyes of the charters prince smiling softly as kerri had now finally relaxed and was leaning into her father's side. "Kerriane's good to stay with you tonight aye?" Fillip smiled his eyes glinting in desired emotion as they flitted to fiona's making Meri wanna gag. "Of course, I have lessons in the morning girl so no keeping me up with pillow fights!" Meri chastised the young girl accusingly with a silly smile. "Lessons? Got ballet in the morning little girl?" Clay had laughed now joined the group squeezing his wife's ass and tossing his arm lazily over her shoulders. Meri couldn't help but smell deceit and desperation between the two. She knew just by analyzing both they were worse then fire and gasoline. </p>
<p>"Something like that, I'd offer you to join clay, but I dont think your hog thighs would fit past my tutus" she challenged her eyebrow raised a smile on her lips. The group laughed, clay laughed along through his booming laughter he, like his wife before him liked the woman in front of them, weather she was an o'phelan or not.</p>
<p>"Actually Meri, is'alright if 2 of samcro stay with you and kerri for the duration, ya only live just a couple corners away and the clu house is already full" McGee had asked the woman looking around the group his eyes settling on maureen's. The club life had plenty of secrets. "Of course I don't mind, kerri will sleep with me. One gets the couch and the other gets the spare room." Meri nodded allowing Kerri to wrap her arms around the woman pressing a quick chaste kiss to the girls curls. Meri and Kerri held a bond like this since kerri could walk and it moved fiona greatly she herself was grateful of meri and quite truthfully wouldn't know.what shed do without the woman. </p>
<p>"What about jax?" Maureen suggested almost eagerly as she met Meri's eyes, desperately trying to keep jax away from trinny(whom was eyeing him hungrily). A 3 headed grandchild didnt seem to be on the list for neither maureen or gemma. Of course Meri knew ..she was the one whom received the drunken phone calls at night when Mo had needed someone to confide in. Gemma Who eagerly nodded making clay speak up. "Well op and jax looks like your with firecracker here." A large man stood from a chair, his 6'4 frame had towered slightly over the group behind his beard and long hair that was tucked safely in his beanie,  his eyes held ghosts and secrets and if she looked closely he seemed to look permanently in pain.</p>
<p>"Well boys follow us. Wouldn't want you town folk to get lost in a big ol city now would we" meri smirked at them both giving maureen and fi both a quick hug leaving fillip last with the tightest hug she could give. "Nice to see uncle fillip" she had whispered in his ear. "See you later my girls" he smiled into her hair hugging her tighter. "You'll let me know about the priest ma?" Jax had asked as they walked away from the group. "Of.course baby dont worry" gemma nodded tightly curling into clay watching the four walking away smiling intently as she watched meri help Kerri with the buckles. "Stay tight to them and keep an eye out boys" she said sternly looking at jax and opie. Just 2 streets over tucked at the end of a quiet dead end street sat a tiny house with black shutter and white fence and a white porch swung lazily in the wind. Jax thought it had stuck out like a sore thumb but then again so did Meri in a beautiful sort of way. He had watched the girls laugh and whisper to each other as they walked through the front red door. "Come on brother" opie nodded to the door as they stepped up the stairs and in the house as well, met with the smell of freshly baked bread and honey. Hung on the walls were pictures of Meri's life, some of kerri, some of both her and kerri some of her and fiona, a stray picture of her with chibs. And strange enough a whole glass case decorated with medals and trophy and pictures of meri in many costumes doing lavish and intricate poses. </p>
<p>"Really a dancer huh?" Jax mused smirking in Meri's direction as she locked the the 3 locks on the front door leaning a locking stick against the door handle making it impossible to open from the outside. She hung the peice from her hip on the hook. "Yes" she said, walking past the boys. "Guns and cuts and shoes at the door boys that's where they'll stay" she said lazily walking into the kitchen with kerri at her heels. Opie and jax sharing a confused but interested look between them as they shuffled off the cuts, weapons and shoes by the door. </p>
<p>" You boys hungry?" Meri asked shocking both boys as they entered she, now donned in slippers and a loose dark blue wool cardigan and an dark black apron, her wavy hair up as she flitted about the 50s styled large kitchen. "Kerri I have some more playlists downloaded for you in my room" meri said giving the girl a look that meant the conversation about to happen was not meant to be heard by her ears. Meri chose to ignore the roll of the teens eyes as she slipped past both men and down the hall.</p>
<p>"Could always go for food" opie nodded taking the seat at the island in front of meri. "Hat opie" meri said her back to him, making him look at jax incredulously as he layed the beanie at the island. "Thank you, so you think the priest has your son?" Meri asked jax this time as she slid the home made dough through the pasta maker. "Or he knows who does" Jax had said watching as the dough slipped through her fingertips and through the machine. "I can tell ya now before you ask jimmy doesn't have abel." She said grabbing a pot and pan for the pasta and meat. "No but-" Jax started but was cut silent as meri had now turned to the men. "That priest and jimmy has wanted to get rid of each other for years. I can almost guarantee kellan is working it to get his own way, dont let the front of a priest confuse you jaxson." Meri chastised giving jax a look making him feel like he was being scolded by a mother. Jax nodded as she turned around pouring the pasta into a strainer and taking the meat and veggies off the burner.  "Pass me some bowls will ya? The cupboard closet to the window." She began pointing to said cupboard whilst stirring the sauce, quickly pouring some sugar into the mix and stirring it in quickly. </p>
<p>Now with all parties full, and kerri fast asleep in Meri's bed and opie passed out on the couch with Belfasts daily news playing in the background, beer bottle balanced perfectly in his large hand as he snored slightly. Meri nodded to the back door for jax  as she slipped the blanket over opie and took the bottle skillfully out his hand and flicking off the telly before her. Jax had sniggered handing the woman her blue "house cardigan" as she had fatefully donned it. </p>
<p>"Thank you for letting us stay, were sorry for taking over your home for the next few days" Jax had said lighting a cigarette leaning against the bridge, meri sat behind him in a plush, wicker loveseat,cardigan and slippers comfortably on her person, sighing in content at the cool irish breeze. "Quite alright, it's nice to have some life in the house" she said stiffly beginning to braid her hair. "Alone alot? Outside of kerri and fi?" He asked watching her skillfull fingers work there way through her hair and looking back to the backyard quickly, noticing the grass was longer as if not done in awhile. "When ol jimmy sees fit yes." She scoffed her voice held poison. "Didnt know Jimmy had a daughter howd he hide ya?" Jax asked her, his baby blues flicking to her earth brown eyes, watching her slightly confused as she began to laugh heartily from the very bottom of her stomach. "He wishes, hes my uncle" she smirked rolling her eyes, which now held darkness and a slight tinge of sadness perhaps?</p>
<p>"Uncle?" Jax asked shocked, puffing in his cigarette. "Yes his sister was my mother. My father had served in the army and was apart of sambel alongside fillip for a while." Her saddened brown hues didnt leave jax's. "Jesus what happened?" Jax decided he didnt like to see the sadness there put his blonde hair up in a messy knot agaisnt the nap of his neck and began sitting next to the woman hoping his presence would offer some comfort, to Meri's confusion it had. "Jimmy killed them both upon finding out. Said his sister didnt know where her loyaltys had lied and he wiped em both" she said but her voice was strong and unwavering the sadness had dissapeared quickly just as soon as it had arrived. Jax whistled. "And I thought my life was always in the shit" he had sucked his teeth grabbing a second cigarette out of his pack and offering her one. "No thanks I like my lungs without cancer." she snipped sarcastically making him chuckle and shrug his shoulders. "Yours is worse actually. I'm sorry about your son" meri whispered laying her hand on his jean clad knee. "I'm sorry about your parents" he said back quietly as they both sat looking out in the backyard her cool fingertips still burning through his Jean's, Jax would have rather shot himself In the foot then to admit the way his heart had felt like it was doused in icy water, feeling it cooling the burning fire of rebellion that littered deep in his soul.</p>
<p>"Come on I got something better downstairs" she laughed standing pulling him to his feet, her fingertips felt soft but cold almost like a stray bullet that lay unfired. Jax had tossed his cigarette over the bridge following her in watching the cardigan jostle as she done the locks up and securing it in place until she dragged him to a door. "Jeez your bedroom already darlin? If you insist" he smirked cockily. "Keep ya dick in your trousers Teller its the basement" she laughed  rolling her eyes and walking silently down the stairs. Jax couldn't help but notice how strange it was to see how quiet she had entered down the stairs almost like a snake slithering through the grass. "A joint really? Didnt think that was your type?" He laughed squinting his eyes teasingly at the girl, as he began settling into a chair by what seemed to look like a poker table. "I am many "types" mr.teller" she smirked lighting the joint and holding it between her teeth, jax looked around the room coming to eye length with what seemed to be a dart board but around it was a board of pictures..some of jimmy and members of the ira. If she was she caught she was in deep shit. He smirked at the women who's veins still rushed with teen angst, she had placed a box of throwing knives on the table. The woman before him had many fronts, many layers and he couldn't deny he wanted to pull apart every one of them. "More fun then darts plus helps for target practice." She smiled and with a puff of the joint she had handed it to jax and threw her knife ,it landed squarely and perfectly in the middle of the dart board, the glinting silver had left her perfectly manicured cool finger tips with a quick "THWACK" it had hit the cork board. </p>
<p>The prince had smirked to himself. Meri O'Phelan was not your normal irish girl...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackson Nathaniel Teller grew up being used to having girls at his fingertips, it was said to be his charm, but many girls had agreed between his blonde hair,electric blue eyes and his swaggering bad boy attitude it had them at their knees. It was upon meeting Tara that he truly got that push and pull back from another female. Her leaving charming in the middle of the night had broken off a peice of his bad boy facade. A piece that he had filled a few years later by wendy case, wendy wasnt much of anything to Jax she was easy, unlike Tara's troublesome control hassle, wendy was a crow eater that he had got to invested with. It wasnt a lie to the town of charming that a certain Jax Teller had many female counterparts, but there was something about meri. In just a few hours spent with the women he had noticed she has possessed something that tara nor wendy had..strength. There was no doubt Meri O'Phelan was the strongest women he encountered outside of Gemma Teller the running matriarch of the group. Meri was hard, little rough around the edges but jax had noticed as she escaped behind the walls of her tiny bungalow, her walls slipped just abit to make her feel comfy and in control. Now Meri, she knew Jax was a player. She knew all about the life of a samcro wife. "What happens on the run,stays on a run" and she knew for the prince himself she was nothing  but some irish pussy. Jax however felt different ,she reminded him of a trophy that needed to be won, not to be added to a collection but in a special case on proud display. He had longing and desire. Maybe it was the thrill of the chase. Maybe she just understood? But Jax couldn't deny that meri had made him feel some type of way that tara or wendy could not make him feel.</p><p>"Everyone up!" Meri's voice had echoed around the small house, with  Jax groaning he had stood slowly shoving his legs into his dark jeans, his white shirt tossed lazily over his torso. "She always this loud?" Ope had groaned from his lazed position under the flannel couch blanket. "Yes" kerri had giggled eagerly hurrying down the hall. Jax smirked at his taller brother in arms. Opie had seemed to be the only stable thing in jax's life...in his own way anyways. "Coffee,tea and donuts boys!" Meri smirked holding a glazed honey donut between her fingertips and a floral tea cup in the other. "Well isn't this the breakfast for champions" ope joked sitting at the island smoothing his long hair into a ponytail. "I'd say much better than that stale beer that sat in your hand!" She snarked back a smirk on her full lips, making jax laugh and opie stare at the woman from her leant position against the sink, his normally ghosted sad eyes held a twinkle of happiness as laughter escaped the smile reaching across his features.  "Yeah thanks for that and the blanket by the way". "Its no problem, never seen someone balance a beer like that, very impressive." Meri smirked finishing the tea and putting in the opened dishwasher. It was then jax had noticed what she was wearing. Meri had on black flared yoga pants that outlined the curves of her thighs and a floral sports bra her hair was in an elegant braided bun. Jax smirked as he ate his donut and looked at the woman,making him want to inwardly groan.</p><p>"Your mother told me last night she wants you dropped off at the club before practice" meri said handing kerri her forest green jacket.  "Yeah jax we got a run brother" opie reminded the blonde as he finished the coffee putting the mug away. Kerri had left grabbing Meri's dance bag and opie had went to get his things by the door. Jax had laughed loudly watching Meri struggle with her pink hoodie. "Kerri my hoodie is stuck on my hair" she groaned as she yanked harder. "I gotcha darlin relax" jax smirked unhooking the hoodie and slid it right down to her hips. Jax's hand had bumped Into the thicker flesh around her waist and he smiled as he glanced at her face. "It wasn't funny" she huffed with a smile and a pout on her pink lips. "It so was!" Kerri quipped in standing by the door, a bright pink bag over her shoulder. A smirk had rested on her features showing jax who truly was her father. Opie had stood behind her a look on his features that had said "don't forget the shit show you got waiting for you back home". "Well let's go times a wasting" meri laughed shoving everyone out the kitchen and on the bridge. Jax's phone had rang on his way to his fateful harley. "Hey Chibs brother..we're just about to he-" max started but Chibs rampaging yells had cut him off making him swear and hang up. "What's on the go?" Meri asked pulling up next to the boys, with Kerri's window down. "The van was shot at this morning with chibs and fiona in it" jax huffed as he started the harley and pulled out of the drive opie hot on his tail. </p><p>"For fucks sake" Meri groaned hitting the steering wheel with her palm. She looked at Kerri whom had to begin to shake like a leaf. "Everyone ok?" She asked quietly taking in Meri's features. Meri nodded quickly rubbing her hand up the girls arm comfortingly. "I'm sure everyone's fine babe" and they were off pulling out of the driveway and swerving harshly around traffic the white jeep had pulled into the lot at record timing, and with a hand she unclicked Kerri safety buckles and the girl bounded out of the jeep and straight into the arms of the girls mother. "Everyone ok Fillip!" Meri yelled as she swung her legs out of the jeep leaving it running and the door open as her ballet flats hit against the pavement as she walked briskly to the large group in the center. "Ok here, just alittle shaken up" he had said wrapping his arms tentatively around his daughter reassuring her that he was ok. "You sure you should be heading to practice?" Her uncle fillip asked his care for his niece evident through his gravelly voice. "Of course they dont want me" she shook her head a couple stray hair had fallen out of the perfectly rolled bun. She hugged fiona tightly smiling cheekily at the woman who in return rolled her eyes at her. "You're packing right?" Fillip asked pulling the woman in for a tight hug,making her nod as she lifted up her hoodie. 2 throwing knives were centered perfectly in her waist band and as usual her gun was in its hip holster,giving clay and gemma as respectful nod as she swayed back to the jeep, hugging kerri goodbye on her way, but jaxs eyes stay glued to her ass. "You got one interesting niece there" op commented watching as the jeep sped out of the lot. "Of course I bloody well raised her" fiona quipped as she gave a quick kiss goodbye to fillip and led kerri behind trinity and maureen. Gemma followed Infront not used to not being in power over the women. </p><p>Meri had gotten to and from practice just fine without a hitch, her limbs were sore and all she wanted was a tea from maureen's. She threw her hoodie in the jeep before getting out and looking around the lot noticing the boys haven't gotten back yet. It was the car she had noticed that made her blood run cold. Donny's car was sat in front of maureen's and the door to the shop was open. Donny was her uncles right hand man where he went her uncle was. She cursed as she pulled the gun from out of the holster as she snuck in the shop closing the door behind her quietly. The cash register lay open and empty, the gun maureen had usually placed in there was missing, meri could help but let a groan rotate in her brain. Fucking trinity. She left her shoes at the bottom of the stairs for a quieter sneak as she hurried up the stairs gun held up In front of her as she swept through maureen's opened door. She had noticed maureen with both kerri and trinity's eyes covered and she stood in front of them her back to the scene afoot in front of her. Fiona had the gun pointed at Jimmy's head, donny was on the floor and fiona had another gun pointed at gemma. Jesus christ fi what are you getting yourself into she thought. She noticed beginning to stand taking this as her cue. She stepped out from the wall putting a gun against donny's head. "Uh uh don don I really wouldnt" meri spoke with such malice as she circled leaving the gun against his temple placing herself between maureen and the girls. "Meri" Kerri cried quietly. Meri had felt her blood turn to fire in her veins. "My dear niece what a great time to see you, seeing as we're surrounded by the women of samcro might as well you join us, should I start calling her mrs. Teller gemma you'd like that wouldn't you?" Jimmy said sickly sweet making gemma take a quick step forward. "Practice was great jim, but I'd much rather shooting practice dont you these two knives would tap donny here to the wall and I can just keep shooting see how many times I can hit my mark." Meri growled her voice becoming not her own as she shoved her gun forward making donny begin to shake. "You.come trying to fetch me and kerri again and I swear on my Catholic god I'll fill your thick Irish skull with bullets" fiona growled stepping forehead pushing the gun to his head. "You wouldn't dare do a thing meri not with kerri behind you" Jimmy growled looking up at his niece almost daring her, he wanted her to be a monster like him, fit in with the family. "No? You dont think so? Well don don hope you dont need your left leg." Meri stated so simple as she pointed her and shot to rounds into donny's thigh. "Shit looks like he needs a medic uncle jim hope your giving him benefits." She snapped watching as jimmy stood pulling a howling donny to his feet. "You'll be back fiona,mark my words" he huffed sneering down at his niece, gemma noticed she didnt even flinch, meri was made of steel she noted. "I'd hurry I don't want any blood on the carpet" meri pointed to the door with the gun making donny hurry his limping and as the two left, maureen jumped forwards shutting and locking the door behind them quickly. Gemma swung at fiona who quickly dodged and punched her in the side knocking the wind out of the woman. "Sit down you two, have a pissing contest later will you" meri snapped her eyes narrowed between the two as Kerri wrapped her shaking arms around Meri's middle. "Youd kill jimmy and his whole clan will wipe out your family total bloody genocide you dont know" fiona huffed sitting in the living room in the couch making gemma let out a dry sob. </p><p>"What the fuck!?" She heard jax's yells down in the shop with clay as the women told them both of what happened, meri now donned in gloves hair down and full of bleach water as she scrubbed both men's blood off the kitchen floor tiles. A blow up happened and some sons members had died, so while rest of the group was murderous others were in mourning. Meri stood over by the sink and pouring out the hot water. Jax's footsteps entered the kitchen she knew without having to look because jax walked like a swaggering elephant, his footsteps were hard and heavy. "Heard you shot someone today" he sighed leaning against the doorframe, his long hair was a mess and tangled. "Heard you got blown up today" she retorted back taking in a deep cut by his eyebrow grabbing the med kit she pointed to a chair. "I'm gonna glue this up but I need you close to the light" she said pointing he nodded doing as she told, she threw the gloves in the waste basket and walked towards jax tilting his chin up to her she leaned in close and even through the bleach he smelled the honey. "Chibs is pretty broken up" jax commented his jaw set In pain as the aggravated cut stung, he placed his hands on her hips to keep her steady. "Aye. He practically raised those brothers" meri commented back her eyes now held anger and pain. "I'm sorry" he whispered, his tired blue eyes met her watery brown and meri had knew he meant it. "Your life comes with just too many sorrys mr. Teller" meri whispered In pain as she pulled away from his touch, she walked to the sink and began washing her hands. Jax hands ached in yearning missing the warmth of her skin held, but he stood looking at the women. Meri had gone silent grabbing the sinks edge so tight her knuckles becoming stark white. Her darkened brown eyes looked out the window watching a stray cat tackle an injured bird. Jax had never seen her this way. Never without a smile or comment back. "There's going to be a gathering later for memories you should come see if ya can get chibs to eat something?" Jax suggested not wanting to push. Meri stayed quiet not saying a word as she watched the cat rip into the bird. Jax left her be as he entered down the steps shaking his head at the women below. Meri watched as the cat growled sinking its nails into the dead bird, blood spurting onto the grass around them. Meri  couldn't help but feel like the injured bird, her throat being ripped open silencing her screams and samcro was the cat, swallowing both her and her life whole.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fillip "chibs" Telford could hold his own no matter the situation, he could be a calm man in a storm but now he was faced with a difficult choice, weather or not to take his 3 girls back to charming with him. He knew kerriane didn't want to this was her home, but now Jimmy being brave and deliberately blowing up samcro around him, his girls weren't safe not with jimmy still breathing. So Filip knew he had to make a decision not from his brothers but his God daughter meri. Who much like her own father was her own calm in a storm.</p><p>"Hey chibs, Oswald just back to us with a shipment-" Bobby began walking over to a silent chibs who sat in a secluded corner stuck in his thoughts. "Not now brother I gotta go" chibs stood swiftly and began to walk out into the lot. "But Oswald needs an answer soon" Bobby started looking confused at this newfound behavior chibs was displaying. "I have ta go" chibs snapped walking quicker to his back making bobby stop dead in his heavy tracks. Chibs was not one to be distracted nor angry and bobby didnt want to push him further. "Bobby hang back" jax said clapping the man on his heavy shoulders walking swiftly past him near his own bike. "Chibs brother. It's not safe to be out riding on your own where ya goin?" Jax said approaching the man slowly hoping his rage weren't to turn on him. "I'm gonna go to talk to meri that ok with you VP" chibs snapped swinging his leg over his bike and fumbling with his helmet strap. "Listen..how about I come with for back up ok thats it." Jax sighed rubbing a hand over his face, not helping the butterfly's rest in his stomach at the prospect to talk to the woman. He spent one night with and he wanted more then he cared to admit. Chibs stared at him for a second before looking around the lot notcing that he was being unreasonable and nodded allowing the prince to follow. </p><p>Meri was sitting in her dark green lazy chair, there was an unusual wetness to the life around her, dampness around her making her bones and feet achy. She was nursing a steaming cup of tea in her cold hands. She had yawned the days events and dance had began to make her sleepy being left in your thoughts alone for a couple days would do that to a girl. Just as she felt herself drifting off with thoughts of the mc and more importantly jax she had heard bikes rumble into her drive making her sit up quickly and confused. It was 1030 pm. Meri sighed she hadn't wanted to.stay for the memorial and she had realized herself that being that close to jax for long periods of time made her happy...to happy and meri didnt trust happiness when made by a human being. The person didnt knock as they entered quickly making her blood run cold as she stood quickly grabbing the fire poker from the fire pit. How was she so stupid she didn't lock her door. "Meri!" Her uncle fillip yelled raising his gun knowing damn well his niece wouldn't just leave her door unlocked. Jax equally as concerned cursed following the angry scotsman his own gun raised. "Uncle fillip!" Meri said voice raised as she came ar0und the gun almost clubbing her uncle to death with the fire poker in hand. "Jesus why are your doors unlocked love!" Fillip reprimanded angrily putting his gun away and hugging his niece tightly. Jax met her beautiful brown eyes nodding hopefully as he stepped back out closing the door behind him. Her thoughts had become jumbled as she caught look of his tumbling long blonde hair. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I must've forgotten.." meri trailed off stunned. Could she have been so consumed in thoughts about jax and samcro that it had comprised her own safety? "You have to be more careful love! I have to talk to you about the girls" filips voice was strong and unwavering. "The girls are they alright!" Meri asked nervous freezing infront of the stove looking at her uncle watching him nod. "Yes of course sorry should have lead with that" her uncle started making him rub his neck as he sat at the island watching as his niece boiled water for coffee. "I want to take you 3 back to charming." Fillip said sternly but meri had already began to speak. "Fillip it's not safe not with jimmy alive, he will kill anyone In his way. I cant keep them safe unless they're here." Meri stated grabbing a mug and laying it on the counter staring at her uncle the seriousness on her face was strong and so much like her father's it made filips heart tighten. She was right. "Your right love I know you are" fillip agreed his heart hurt painfully at the prospect at leaving his girls here and something happening to them at Jimmy's hands. " I will keep them safe fillip I promise" as Meri placed a hand on her torn up uncles arm having left the idea of coffee abandoned. "I know..I know you will." Fillip nodded looking up at his noticing how tired she had seemed. "Love what's wrong. What's goin on." Fillip asked looking confused at his niece watching as her gaze had gotten lost out the window watching a certain blonde kick a stone around. "If jax is coming on to strong I can tell him to back off ok? You know what they're like" fillip suggested watching the yearning on his nieces face as she slunk away from the window he had seen on her mothers face as she watched kev from a distance. "No no it's ok fillip it's just been tiring the last few days lots going on." Meri shook her head and looking up at her uncle. This was a situation that Filip knew would surely kill her. "How about you go get dressed and spend some time with gemma at the clubhouse huh?" Fillip suggested taking In Meri's pjs and slippers making her nod silently and head to her room, letting fillip step out on to the porch. </p><p>"What's up with her?" Jax asked quickly seriousness held jaxs normally aloof expression. "Listen Jackie boy I gotta tell ya something alright." Chibs voice had slipped to a whisper making jax step closely abandoning the lit cigarette on the grass, his interest peaked. "Her parents..jimmy. he-" Chibs had started but jax cut in. "Yeah I know jimmy had them killed." Jax nodded as he looked out in the yard as a dark car pulled into the house across the street. "She told you?" Chibs said confused Meri was the most tight lipped woman hes ever met. "We just get along well...she gets me I dont have to feel like the big bad boy biker wendy wanted or the goody two shoes tara wants me to be I'm just jax." Jax said suddenly confiding into the older man shocking them both of his honesty. "Jackie boy listen..tara shes" chib cut in trying to divert the blondes attention. "To hell with tara! Why should I stay with a woman who's constantly trying to make me who I'm not." Jax argued walking angrily to his bike not wanting to listen to chibs anymore. "Jackson!" Chibs raised his voice making the man stop, his voice had sounded so steely..so fatherly. "She didnt stop them man..." jax whispered as he felt his knees get weak and his hand came up by his eyes his pent up frustration about tara and abel make his eyes water. "Listen my boy if jimmy finds about the interest in each other you both have he will slaughter meri and make you watch to prove a point." Chibs whispered gravely to the man jaxs head rested against chibs shoulder, mad at himself for letting his emotions get in the way. Upon hearing the door open jax stepped away turning wiping his face violently. Meri having a keen eye knew instantly he was having a moment and it had hurt her heart greatly. "Ready to go?" Chibs asked taking in her now dressed appearance making her nod and double check the locks on the door. </p><p>The trio now arriving back to the lot no party seemed to be happening, instead the lot was somber and quiet. "We're at the table" clay said nodding inside, a following gemma at his heels. Chibs sighed knowing the heavy to keep all 3 girls here had now come to a head. Jax hung back now taking in Meri's tired expression. They were all tired. "Meri later can we-" the man had started but chibs decided it was best called to him. "Jackie boy let's go!" With a last look at meri and gemma his mother nodded her head and watched her boy walk inside. "Meri O'Phelan for as popular as you are around here we haven't had time to talk much" Gemma smirked an eye brow quirked staring at the women capturing her attention. "Ask away your highness" meri tossed back laughing making Gemma's respect rage on. "Tea?" She asked nodding inside as her and meri entered the hazy building and settling in at the bar as they helped themselves to tea and coffee. </p><p>"I want a patch on them from now on, including meri" chibs had spoken sternly as he looked around at his brothers in arms, his face unusual somber. "Of course" clay nodded looking about the room. "The only way I can keep my girls safe is when that bastard O'Phelan is dead and I guarentee i am going to make that happen" chibs now spoke with such a fierceness to his voice as he looked deadly around the room his eyes landing on jax, making the blonde stand taller his jaw was set. It was meri's safety that the blonde began to think of. He couldn't purse a thing for Meri with Jimmy still breathing. Maybe this life wasn't meant to be shared, it had already kidnapped his son. Meri needed quiet and safety and this life of mayhem just wasnt helping her. "Yeah ok bro" jax finalized sighing as he walked quickly out of the room into the main hall seeing his mom and meri sitting at the boy a mug in both hand whispering and laughing quietly and jax had noted how happy his mother had seemed, everyone seemed genuinely happier around meri but was it worth her safety for their own selfish reasons? He stepped out into the damp air and made his check in call with Stahl. "What's going on baby?" Gemma asked tearing her eyes off her frustrated son and to her husband. "Chibs keeping the girls here" clay sighed reaching over the bar taking the bottle of jack and pouring it into a shot glass. "Fuck" Gemma sighed looking over at the scotsman who.was beginning to drown his sorrow and angry into a bottle Jameson. "Yeah. You should talk to jax" clay suggested taking the shot and nodding his large out into the parking lot making meri nod slowly figuring clay had wanted his wife back. She left the clubhouse throwing on her jean jacket and taking her hair out of the back as she opened the door slowly not wanting to scare upon entering she saw jax and trinity talking by the bench. "Just tired" he sighed placing an arm around the younger girls shoulders and meri seen the accomplished smile on her face, If only they knew meri had thought bitterly rolling her eyes. Not liking the anger that was beginning to build up in her. "I should be heading home its late" meri spoke to gemma almost monotone as the woman approached her whilst meri hurried across the lot ignoring trinity's sweet hello and jax's head tilted looking at her retreating form. "Ok baby drive safe!" Gemma called out to the woman as she jumped in her jeep turning it on, gemma watched as jax watched the Irishwoman leave and then looked back.down.to trinity making gemma glare crossing her arms at her sons lazy behavior. At least if he was going to be a slut she would rather him be like his father for once and be a slut with the irish woman not the spawn of satan's child and his sister. Gemma had to straighten this out and now. She had liked meri more than the druggy,more than the primmy doctor who kept trying to distract her son from this life and his birthright. Meri needed jax just as he needed her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4~ part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gemma Teller-Morrow was a woman of many things. She was a strong link throughout the samcro group, she was their leading lady, the matriarch, the mom when needed. But even she was tired..exhausted beyond measure and soon it was going be time for clay to give up president to her son and she had wanted to make sure the woman up there with him had at least shred of herself in them. There was one thing gemma had loved more than the club it was family. Her son and grandson were her life and they needed something No matter the consequences she would give it to them. Meri O'Phelan was what they needed. The club needed her, her standing next to jax at the head of the table was what gemma herself needed and she will be damned if she didnt get what she wanted. Meri was chibs goddaughter she was already family, she just had to do everything in her power the next few days push both her and jax together. Upon talking to meri yesterday gemma had learned she had a dance competition today so gemma had vowed to fiona that samcro and herself would be there come hell or high water. Fiona was tasked to help meri prepare all gemma had to do was get the men there..get jax there. </p><p>"Alright men my queen wants something" clay joked capturing the men's attention early the next morning some sipped coffee some nursed beers from the previous night. "So I was informed that meri has a dance competition today and me and fiona want you all there. And if you dont arrive come hell or high water I will come find you all" Gemma glared around the group, catching her sons eyes, watching the internal battle that was going on through his brain. "Everyone" she stated emphasizing and catching his attention, making a hungover chibs notice what she was implying as she looked at jax. The group nodded dispersing as chibs hung back. "Dont think I dont know what your doing Gem" he said sternly his eyes hard as he looked at the matriarch. "Jimmy will kill her" he growled but gemma stood beginning to walk out of the clubhouse. "Then it's your job to kill him chibby" she reminded him darkly as she left the man in his thoughts as she headed to maureen's corner store. </p><p>"I have one song that I'm dancing cant I just not go?" Meri said struggling as she tried to stand from her vanity chair, fiona growled pushing her back into the chair tossing Meri's curls over her scrawny shoulders and grabbing the next batch. "This is your very last one so suck it up buttercup" fiona huffed blowing a curl that fell loose from her ponytail making kerri giggle to where she sat painting meri's nails. Meri smiled at Kerri's innocence as she caught fiona's far away look as she curled more strands of Meri's long brown hair. She had thought fiona had been elsewhere but no fiona Telford was right there in that same chair except this time a struggling rambunctious 5 year old meri sat a pout on her bright pink lips, her mother julie and fiona both trying to make her stay still so they could per fect her curls. Kev and fillip had nursed their beers in the background laughing quietly at the cursing girls. It was julie Meri's mother that had gotten her into dancing. The frilly bows and sparkly dresses had excited julie but they made fiona gag and roll her eyes. It wasnt dance that fiona loved but it was what it had done to her goddaughter that she had loved most. When meri had stood on a stage she was light airy and the happiest that fiona's ever seen her. She was away from the life that sat dangerously at home, her there was no O'Phelans no sambel it was just meri. After jules had died it was now up to fiona to get meri ready and motivated for dance. That first dance after her parents died was hard but it was fiona who had danced proudly with the young girl and drying her tears. "Aunt fi?" Meri's voice spoke capturing the womans bleary eyes. "Now we have to be there for 3 ok? You dance at 3:45" fiona reminded the girl as if she was alittle girl again, skipping the emotional moment and smiling at her nervous wreck of a goddaughter. They both slipped their eyes up to the picture tucked into the mirror frame of fiona, julie and a 5 year old giggling meri as they pinned her hair back. It had been stuck to Meri's mirror for years, just a reminder to keep her going. </p><p>"Hey ma! What time is Meri's thing?" Jax called to his mother before leaving the lot. "She dances at 345 and I swear to god if any of you are late it's my boot up your asses!" Gemma yelled pointing at her husband who laughed blowing a kiss as he lead the men out to get o'Neil. "Your getting samcro to go to Meri's dance competition are ye?" Maureen asked from her leant position against the counter. Gemma nodded grabbing a box from the floor. "Of course they're her family they have to" gemma said ignoring the woman. "She never let anyone go before only kerriane and fiona." Maureen warned knowing it was only going to piss off meri in the long run and she was only gonna blow up at gemma which maureen couldn't have been happier about. "Yes well that girls needs family and we're here now! Trinity turn that up" gemma snapped angrily glaring at maureen hotly, making maureen walk away angrily, she herself never pushed into Meri's life because she never wanted to push her but was gemma right? Should she have tried harder? </p><p>"Fi..fi.. I cant do it, I can slip out, tell them I'm sick yeah?" Meri whispered hurriedly away from kerrianes ears, as the girl was surrounded by other dancers she knew. "Meri.. A stóírin(my little treasure) your mother would have been so proud of you. I'm so proud of you, kerri looks up to you. You got this in the bag you know that. Now go win me a.trophy and dont come back until you have it" fiona joked her coat over her one arm and both hands captured on Meri's face, kerriane snuck a quick picture of the two as she skipped over. Fiona's memory flashed again seeing a nervous 5 year old meri, her brown eyes wide and nervous, instead of fiona and julie both coaxing her in it was now just fiona. "Your going to do great meri!" Kerri squealed bring meri in for a tight hug. "Kerriane telford your gonna rip off those ribbons I spent hours trying to sew to her waist now.get out of it" fiona warned making the girls giggle. "Girls 5 minutes and the stage is yours!" A squealy stage manager said coming over to the group. Fiona led Kerriane away and with a last thumbs up both kerri and herself dissapeared behind the stage door. Making Meri's stomach stumble. </p><p>"Oh ma! Theres gemma!" Kerri said smiling as she pulled her mother along the aisles to where gemma stood at the very back and end of the aisles waving the two girls down. "Hello kid!' Gemma smiled brightly squeezing kerriane tightly as she sat. "Gemma" fiona said stiffly sitting in the chair. "Fiona" grumbled Gemma as she too took her seat. "You got them to all come?" Fiona asked leaning across her daughter as she was talking to someone in next row. "Yes and If they're not here by 3:45 it's my boot up there ass." Gemma said placing her own coat on her lap. "You got the sons to come?" Kerri piped into the conversation happily, making fiona nod. "Shes gonna be pissed" kerri oo'ed making gemma roll her eyes. "So I've been told apparently" elbowing the girl lightly with a smile. Gemma had always wanted a daughter. Maybe if her cards were played right jax and meri could give her a granddaughter. Matter of fact speaking of the boys where the fuck were they. "They're not here!" Fiona growled as gemma glanced to her watch. "They won't miss it" Gemma snapped back quickly, making kerriane squirm between them, the tension between the 2 women were almost suffocating. "Now if I may have your attention up here folks. I would like to invite the Celtic ladies to our stage" the announcer spoke holding his arm out as meri lead 7 other ladies to the stage. She caught eyes with only Kerri as she sent the excited girl a wink. She beamed back a smile and turning into position the purple shorts and crop top flattered her figure perfectly along with the sequins and ribbons at her waist. Gemma couldn't have done a better job If she had tried. The song began to play. </p><p>(Play teir Abhaile riu by the Celtic woman) </p><p>"Gems gonna have my ass" clay growled as him and the boys rushed down the hall and through the doors. They were 5 minutes late and so fucking screwed. "Your ass? Dude I can already feel the boot" jax laughed back wincing finally finding the door that emitted the most music. Chibs pushed the door opened hurrying into the hall. They noticed 8 dancers in purple gliding across the stage to the Irish song. "You two here now" gemma growled waving the group down as the hurried to the row standing behind them as clay kissed his wife quickly and chibs joined fiona's glaring side. "We got caught up dear" clay snapped sarcastically putting a hand on the back of his wife's neck affectionately, but gemma had already turned her eyes to her son who held a large bouquet of bluebells In his hands his eyes glued to the stage before him and she couldn't have been happier. Fiona gave chibs a pointed look making.him shrug. "He insisted they were here favorite" he whispered to her. "They are!" Kerri grinned to jax who winked back but went back to being utterly mesmerized finding Meri's dancing form quickly. "Oh this is her solo gem!" Fiona sighed happily grabbing gemmas arms as they shook each other happily. The men exchanged looks shocked to see them both getting along. </p><p>"Off with a spring in my step<br/>The sailors are searching Galway for<br/>A young lady such as myself<br/>For reels and jigs and maybe more<br/>Stay here and never you mind"</p><p>The group watched as the song dipped and meri slid out front gliding along the stage doing elegant dips and twirls to the beat, her curls had bounced freely around her face. </p><p>The lights of the town are blinding you<br/>The sailors they come and they go<br/>But listen to what's reminding you<br/>Handsome men surrounding you<br/>Dancing a reel around you</p><p>Meri had spun again facing the crowd elegantly her eyes were the brightest that jax had ever seen them she had instantly connected with his electric baby blue and In that moment she knew. No jimmy was going to hold her back from life ever again. Jax Teller was worth every bad dream, every blood soaked moment. She smiled and winked at him twirling with a new purpose now. Her confidence leaked from her making the stage her bitch. Her bare feet tapping against it as she twirled backwards in a floating motion. "Oh this is her jump!" Kerriane giggled grabbing her father's arm as the group watched In awe of the graceful woman in front of them. With a big graceful leap Meri's feet left the stage and twirled in one motion the ribbons around her exploded in purple and sparkles as she landed perfectly in front of the stage and bowing. Samcro had whistled loudly getting glares from other watchers but they didnt care. This was their Meri now. Finally the song had slowed coming to a close. </p><p>Do Mhargadh de - do mhargadh déanta</p><p>"Now everyone give it up for the Celtic ladies!" The back row that consisted of the Teller-Morrows, the telford, opie,happy,and Bobby erupted in yells, whistles and cheers. Fiona had tears drippjng down her cheeks watching her oldest babies career come to a close, every moment passing through her bleary eyes. Chibs blowing kisses to his god daughter beaming. But no one was yelling louder than jax as he fist pumped the air around him wolf whistling loud for her to hear. "We'd love to thank everyone for coming today and we'd like to tell you alittle about our song. This song is known as the matchmaking song in our.irish traditions and it had been a.song that my.group had picked ironically because my name like the woman in the song is meri! We wanted to stay close to our home roots this time for our very last performance. I didn't grow up with family but I always had two people i could count on and that was my godparents fiona and fillip. I love you both so much and I'm glad it was you who had watched me grow and to my uncle fillip I am 1000 times grateful for expanding my family here today" meri said handing the microphone back the man and with flushed cheeks and heaving breathes she blew kisses to Chibs and fiona, and Gemma leaving a wink last purely for jax as she ushered everyone off the stage. "We will have a brief intermission for our judges" the man said as he walked off stage. "Go see her" Gemma nudged her son and his bouquet of bluebells towards the stage door, jax looked around the group capturing filips silence gaze. Chibs nodded quickly making jax smile and beeline himself to the door swinging it open quickly. He had looked around the room that was now swarmed in dancers. "Jax!' He had heard meri yell his as he turned quickly capturing Meri's flushed gaze as she glided over to him gracefully, he groaned inwardly. Fuck she looked amazing even closer up. Jax growled as she pounced towards him stopping right infront of his chest, his self control hasn't been this bad since high school. "Blue bells my favorite, didnt peg you for a flower person though" she smiled her signature smirk taking.over her features as her brow lifted. Jax had gotten a feeling In his chest.. was it insecurity, Jackson had never felt insecure around a girl ever. His heart skipped a beat as he scrambled for words she laughed and jumped into his leather cladarms. He prayed to whatever god there was that was not a spot of blood on his cut whatsoever. Meri was pure and he couldn't bare to imagine her body.being decorated in such negativity. Chibs voice had entered his brain. "She'll be slaughtered" it whispered making jax growl. Cant he have one fucking moment. Meri basked in the scent of jax bike parts and cigarette smoke had clogged her senses but this time he had a smelt of campfire smoke and sea water?, that appeard to be strange to meri. Jax breathed in Meri's honey shampoo as it invaded his senses he had a thought. Kill jimmy and meri was his and that was it. "Meri!" The group called getting the women's attention. "Good luck" jax whispered getting the women's attention by kissing her forehead quickly surprising her as she was lead to the stage. </p><p>"She like em flower boy" op whispered as jax stood next to the group again making jax smirk telling his best friend to shut up. Gemma smiled proudly as she saw her son flush red cheeks, making her smile at clay as him and chibs were in deep conversation. She looked at fiona and Kerri, happy at the family she was slowly making. "The winner is Celtic ladies!' The announcer yelled capturing everyone's attention making the band of bikers yell and howl. Chibs yelling proudly "that's our girl!" Meri slipped off the stage trophy in her dainty fingers and running to her godfathers arms as him and fiona hugged her tightly. "Thank.you" she whispered hugging gemma next tightly. Jax wasn't blind he could see a deep bond forming both between his mother and meri. "Ya did it kid" clay congratulated pulling meri into a hug lifting her feet off the ground. Letting her go as she bounded into jaxs arm tearful and happy. "I did it jax!" Her eyes brimmed with tears as he spun her In circles finally placing her on the ground her forehead against hers, capturing the halls and groups attention. " we cant keep them apart" fiona whispered to the group smiling as she saw her god daughter happiest then she has been in awhile. "Werent planning on it" gemma smirked happily as she gripped fiona's hand as fillip winked at his daughter. "Well boys back to business" clay stated pulling the group out of euphoric state. Reminding them they had a council meeting and they had just killed McGee so sambel needed a new president. Jax squeezed meri as he let her go quickly, "save me a dance later darlin?" He whispered cockily in her ear making her blush and.push him.towards his brothers. And for a single moment to jax he was happy,content. It was like what happened prior to o'Neil and mcgee, he was all ok with because for those for few moments. Meri was his and he was hers. Meri watched his back disappear behind the doors as she smiled as kerri wrapped her arms around the woman as she hugged the group of woman happily. </p><p>For just a moment....everything was happy....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5~ part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry winston or also known as Opie, according to everybody else that meandered through the bears life had called him. He was what one would call trouble, stuff with the club, his kids, Donna dying, for a man who didn't like weaknesses he had many, most importantly one being family but since Donna dying it put a wrench in that one and secondly like most many men, another weakness was gorgeous woman because really what man wasnt a servant to pussy. It was true, him and lyla were having there issues now, he had understood the need donna had when trying to convince him out of the club life, opie felt it strongly with lyla, making them drift apart, barely much a couple now opie wanted babies and lyla well really who was gonna fuck a pregnant pornstar for money..while I'm sure there is that link around, luanne Delaney wouldn't have it. Women. A subject jax Teller opie's bestfriend had zero issue in. Opie had 0 game since being married to donna and he wasnt a cheat. But jax no matter where the blonde went he had always had a trail of woman waiting. Jax laughed at something the trinity girl had said, making opie roll his eyes, it was only mere hours ago the blonde had told op that he wanted meri so much so that once he entered charming he was done with tara for good. Yeah right. Opie had sighed meri was a great girl despite her family and he knew his best friend was going to lose a good one if he kept up his skanky activities.</p><p>"How long that been going on?" The queen of samcro herself bumping her shoulder with his arm affectionately,puffing at the joint in her rigid hands. "Uh little while I guess" opie said shrugging making it look like he was tinkering with his bike, instead of watching jax get comfy with some Irish gash. "Opie go get meri for me please I want a drink with the girl before shes totally wasted" Gemma's voice held a motherly joke but her eyes, they glared daggers at her son from across the lot, opie while yes he may have looked like he had more bronze than brains could immediately sniff out one of Gemma's famous plans instantly. "Uh oh idk gem" opie stood quickly rubbing his hand on the back of his head nervously. "Please op for me?" She smiled leaning up to kiss his cheek making him sigh as he nodded. He huffed bitterly to himself as he left the lot. Couldn't get one moment of peace could he? Gemma smiled deviously as jax looked up at the departing of the bike giving a suspicious glance as opie followed the way to Meri's house. Jax quickly shaking his head smiling back down at the red head and listening to her heart felt story about the traitor McGee. Not hearing a word finding her boring he had smiled and nodded slowly as if he had every word. </p><p>Meri had finally gotten dressed in her high waisted black Jean's and dark red long sleeve shirt that showed off a decent amount of cleavage, her normal wavy was straightened and thrown over her shoulder, it was while she was looking for her red wedges that she had heard a bike pull up to her house,making her sit up confused. Jax wasnt supposed to see her till later stuff with the club he told her. She stood slowly hearing a knock on the door, checking the peephole she had seen opies stern face looking as if he was trained in thought as per usual she had thought as she swung the door open. "Hey opie?" She asked confusion splayed across her features as she fixed one of her earrings. The teddy bear of man grinned and whistled at her appearance, making her shrug bashfully. "Jesus where ya going dressed like that?" He had asked as he stepped inside closing the door swiftly as she hurried back to her bedroom. "Well thank you kind sir, I'm meeting my friend steph at a pub we both like, I was gonna stop by the club later is something wrong?" Meri asked sinking to the floor and looking under her bed scanning for the red wedges. "Ohh no nothing gemma just asked for you to stop by and have a drink with her before you get to trashed" opie smiled smugly. "Her words not mine by the way-wait what  are you doing?" Opie added looking at her strangely. "Did she? And I have these red wedges that match my shirt perfectly but they've run off" meri stated pouting her red lipstick bright against her teeth as her plump lip pouted from the floor and opie couldn't help but think how cute she had looked. "Ya mean these?" He asked laughing as he lifted the pair of ruby red wedges of the tall boudoir in the girls room, making her look at him confused. "How in the hell did they get up there. I'm not even tall enough to reach there?" She asked more to herself as she took them slipping them on her feet making opie chuckle. "Well the queen demands our presence but a shot with me first opie bear?" She smiled up at him as he rolled his eyes and gave her his hand to pull her up. "Sure as long as you promise to never call me that again" she laughed but he shuddered. As she pulled him to her kitchen where a bottle of captain Morgan pineapple sat on the counter. </p><p>"Jesus that's sweet" opie had coughed wiping his tongue on his sleeve dramatically- 3 or 4 shots later mind you-. The pair laughing as they settled in deep conversation as meri had picked up her keys dropping them quickly. "Maybe I should take you back on my bike?" He joked taking her keys from her hands making her smile. "I'm not even drunk you oaf" she laughed walking ahead of him, opie momentarily getting distracted by her hips. "Yeah but your cheeks are red which means your feeling good" he smiled helping her in her jacket. "Your just bigger than me" she retorted back making him laugh and roll his eyes.  "Sooo..you and jax eh?" Opie asked shocked as the words tumbled from his lips as she fixed her lipstick in the mirror. "Nah not really, hes a good friend plus I'm sure the prince of charming has an old lady back at home" she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, making opie look at her in the mirror. "You know?..about tara?" He asked as he followed her out of the house. "Tara..is that her name? Pretty" meri nodded casually disguising the malice in her voice. Opie shoved his beanie on. "Yeah..but you should know stuffs on the rocks with tara and jax, he blames her for Abel's getting taken" opie said slowly mentally kicking himself why the heck were the words just spilling out of him as he helped her with the helmet. "That's not fair of him....you got an old lady opie?" She asked him glancing up to his eyes, watching intensely as a flash of pain flickered across his face. Opie's brain had swarmed with thoughts and memories of his Donna, her with the kids, her making supper, her curling into his back when he got home from a rough day no matter how mad she was at him. Donna would have loved Meri, opie would have thought. "Yeah..yeah I did mer. She uh died alittle while ago" he said quickly ending the conversation as he swung his leg over the bike, making her watch him slowly as she slid behind him she put her arms around his waist squeezing tightly for a moment. "I'm sorry you have to endure that op" the hug she had given had made him feel less alone, coming from her it just seemed genuine. It had made him happy for once. </p><p>Upon entering the lot opie had scouted out the lot seeing jax from a heated stare down with trinity. Seeing meri on the back of his bestfriends bike made jaxs insides burn, he never had to be jealous with girls around his best friend ever, but now opie was basically single and well meri...she was gorgeous..and not yours a mean voice whispered in his head. Meri noticing the two on the bench scoffing. You would have been blind to not notice the sexual tension between the two. "Ah lass! There ya are" her uncle fillip jogged up the 2 as opie helped her off the bike. So chibs could scoop the girl in a hug. "Hey uncle Fillip" she smiled missing the man whom she had looked at like a father, his hugs always made her warm and happy. Opie smiled seeing the ease on her face as he rubbed his hand on the back of her neck and slid his hand down her back giving her goosebumps,nodding to chibs he had sauntered past his brother not even looking at the glare jax was giving him. "Come on let's get out of her" jax said kissing the side of trinity's head as she giggled and they too sauntered off. A wave of pain had filled Meri's heart until she realized. Has no one told them they were siblings yet? "Lass?" Her uncle fillip brought her back to earth as he captured her eyes again. "Sorry uncle fillip where can I find gemma and mo?" She asked quickly making him look at her questioning her motives. "Upstairs in the apartment, go have a drink, but uh mcgee died today, he was working for gemma be nice to mo aye?" Fillip warned seeing the fire in his god daughters eyes. "Oh god.." meri whispered knowing McGee since she was a wee babe herself. Theres no way he wouldve done that. She blinked as her uncle clapped her on the back and pushed her slightly towards maureen's front door, assuming the store front entrance was closed. </p><p>She had hurried up the rickety steps as she opened the door slowly taking in cherry, gemma and maureen all sat around maureen's dining table a bottle of whiskey sat between them. Cherry pushed the 2 glaring woman apart. "What is going on!" She yelled angrily looking between the 2 woman confused. "I need smokes" maureen said angrily standing. "Maureen!" Meri called capturing her hand in hers as she turned towards her. "I'm sorry love" meri whispered pulling mo to her body tightly and hugging her as she choked back a sob and descended the stairs to her store. "Come on baby let's go have that shot with the family hey? Weve been waiting all evening for ya?" Gemma smiled like nothing had happened with maureen taking meri in her arms and rubbing them quickly as they descended the stairs to the store front leaving cherry behind utterly gobsmacked. Silently walking past mo as she stifled through the boxes of smokes, all three of ladys froze as a crash and a clatter of things hit the floor in the office. "What the-" gemma started but mo began to speak. "Mer grab the bat" she pointed at the bat by the door as she grabbed the gun from the register meri putting herself in front of both woman protectively,meri threw the door open coming face to face with jax's bare ass and trinity's cleavage. Luckily they has interrupted during a heated make out session. "Jesus ma!" Trinity yelled shocked grabbing her shirt and holding it over her chest, mo sobbed out a sorry as she left the room quickly, as gemma looked at jax angry beyond measure, but meri? She felt hurt as she dropped the bat like it was on fire, scared what shed do if it stayed in her grip as the anger creeped into her veins. "Meri?" Jax asked looking at the woman shocked but sorry. "I'd be careful Aye trinny? Lover boy here didnt tell ya he has an old lady back home in good ol charming did he" she rushed out the words as her vision became white hot glaring at the blonde in front of her as trinity's mouth dropped open. "Meri..I..who told you..was it op?" He asked his eyes beginning to glare. He began to speak more as Gemma left the room to consult with mo about weather they wanted a 3 headed grandchild or not. Meri eyes narrowed as she grabbed a red solo cup from the table, from the cold frothy contents it had looked like beer. "Surprised? You bastard!" Meri yelled as she tossed the cup of amber liquid at jax, he flinched as it had hit his toned chest, kissing his warm skin as it splashed up to his heated cheeks and sweat stained blonde locks. "What the fuck meri?" He roared wiping his face with his abandoned shirt quickly. Meri had stalked angrily out the room past the whispering old woman and entered the club lot, her  brown eyes quickly finding opies sitting quietly on bench by himself with chibs and clay nearby nursing a beer In his hand. Meri rushed over taking the beer from the giants hand placing it on the picnic table and wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Meri?" He said shocked standing quickly as he took the the shaking woman in his arms, one hand around her hips and the other in her hair. "Get me out of here opie. Let's just go to the club" she whispered her voice barely audible in opies ear. Jax was what did this to her and opie knew it as he whispered ok in her ear and hurried her to his bike. "You stay with her brother!" Chibs warned looking between the two getting a nod from opie as they hurried from the lot, looking over as angry jax came around the corner wet and yelling at Gemma. "You dealing with that?" Chibs asked looking at clay who quickly shook his head as they laughed and heading back inside. </p><p>Arriving  at the club, steph was already out front having a smoke when she saw her friend pull up on some guys harley.  "Cmon drink up theres so many good songs playing!" Steph slurred immediately hanging off Meri's arm, the drive over calming her down. "Hello handsome?" She winked at opie as she pulled meri along who had given opie and apologetic glance as he laughed. "Come on opie" she smiled holding a hand out for the man making him shake his head, he was never good with drunk people. "One drink on me and a dance please? Its the least I can do" meri had smiled warmly up at him as steph dissapeared through the hole in the wall they considered a club. "Fine as long as your buying " he joked hoping to lift the girls spirits.</p><p>That one drink had slowly began to double and double, 1 shot became 4, becoming 8 and that dear reader takes us to here. Meri had thrown her straight hair up into a messy ponytail and placing her 9th shot glass on the counter. Making opie laugh as she guided him to a chair. "Omg! M it's our song!" Steph had yelled drunkenly from the dancefloor as cyclone had entered through the speakers making meri smile as she followed her friend. Forgetting about the blonde biker as her hips had swayed with the music. Opie who sat from his chair quite drunk himself had watched steph and meri both grind to the song and sing out the lyrics, making opies heart feel happy, unsure if it was the alcohol or her. "Opie come on!" Meri had slurred waving her hand at him as the giant stood flowing throughout the crowd. "What do I even do?" He asked over the loud music confused. "You dance you big oaf!" Meri giggled grabbing his hands and placing them on her hips making him laugh, she reached to place a kiss on his cheek but with the intense height difference it had landed messily on his neck making his senses tingle with delight. Both laughing elatedly and they grinded to the tune of the music. </p><p>Before they knew it they had managed to stumble into Meri's house,opie tripping over hall rug making meri laugh loudly trying to help him recover. Shoes and cut and jackets left messily by the door. "Oh my god meri look it's the couch! Comfy comfy couch" opie laughed falling on top of the plump couch the cushions surrounding him as he laughed. "Hey opie? You know what comfier than the couch?" Meri slurred holding the doorframe to keep her Up right as he lifted his head quickly seeing 2 of her as she slid of her Jean's leaving her in dark red boy shirts and a dark red push up bra. "And what might that be?" He smirked up at her from his position on the couch. "My bed" she whispered leaning down to his ear her lips brushing against his ear making him smirk. "Well we will have to certainly see about that" he growled playfully throwing her on the bed, her breasts bouncing lightly in her push up bra making his Jean's feel constricting making him shrug them off. Jumping on the bed with her as they laughed together. Their legs entangling together in a mess of limbs. "Can I make a mistake mer?" Opie asked suddenly looking at the gorgeous woman next to him. She nodded quickly. His lips had landed on hers as his grasped her hip tightly. " opie" she whispered pulling away from him slowly. Making him look at her nervously. "If all your mistakes as good as that make as many as you want!" She smirked capturing his lips in hers and he growled rolling on top so he could hover over her kissing down her neck quickly.</p><p>Opie could never resist a gorgeous woman.</p><p>That night two lonely souls had found happy solace in each other both feeling whole even just for a night. A couple things were forgotten...for the time being.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning be severely hungover Duo was awoken by the morning Irish Sun beaming through Meri's curtains casting a yellowish blue hue across the room. But it wasn't the son that really woke them it was the hard knocking or pounding really, on Meri's door that made Opie quickly swing the covers off I'm standing quickly completely regretting that notion. " Jesus Christ op" Meri groaned blinking blurry dots out of her vision. He had smiled sadly at her as he hurried to the front leaving his shirt behind and he quickly tugged on his Jean's. Meri had felt like she was hit by a transport, her head pounding and her bones aching as she stood throwing on her green satin robe slowly heading down the hall hearing voices in the porch. </p><p>"Well good morning to you too" Gemma had quipped looking between the shirtless opie and a robed meri, making the duo blush feverently. "Yeah whatever let's go now!" Jax snapped taking in the scene himself. Opie quickly hurried back to the bedroom and grabbing his things,leaving meri to stand there awkwardly. "Fun night?" Gemma smirked with a lifted brow,making jax scoff angrily as he pulled out a cigarette and sauntered off angrily to his bike quickly. "Uh you want a coffee gem?" Meri asked tentatively as her eyes stayed on jax as he puffed roughly on the cigarette between his lips. "Oh no baby that's fine, got a lead on label, just need opie for our muscle" gemma joked following Meri's gaze to her son making her smirk. It was not in Gemma's plan last night for opie and meri to sleep together but if that's what it takes for jackson to wake up..so be it. </p><p>"Ready" opie said hurriedly shoving his shoes and cut on kissing Meri's cheek and hurried out to his own wondering how in the hell it had gotten there. Meri had sighed content that last night wasnt awkward between the two. As gemma began to descend the stairs,Meri's voice had stopped her. "Uh gem!" She had called stepping onto the porch, the breeze blowing around her slightly chilling her. The older woman turned one foot on the stair, sunglasses in hand. "If you uhm need me for anything call me wont you?" Meri said nodding in jax's direction. While yes she was mad at him, if he had needed her..shed be there in a heartbeat. The thought had made Gemma smile proud of how the woman had cared so much for her son. "Of course sweetheart" Gemma nodded and hopped into the truck with one last smile from opie and an angry glance from jax, the group had set off. Upon entering the house meri sighed, If jimmy had found out about her and opie, he'll kill them both she was sure. Meri locked the door behind her as she caught her appearance in the hall mirror making her eye widen and a swear slipped her lips. Her straightened hair had curled out and was stuck up in messy directions and frizzy, her eyes held bags underneath them and strangely enough she had thought she smelt like opie. She needed a shower, couple pills some tea and to clean her house up, just to get her going. </p><p>"Go get our boy Jax" Gemma said sternly hugging her son by the shoulders as he straddled his bike. "Ope maybe you should-" clay had started but jax shook his head angrily.  "I'll do this alone" Jax was still seething at his brother, not have said a word to him yet this morning. As he left the lot quickly, he had circled back to Meri's, he didnt want to do this alone, he had needed her with him. Pulling up infront of her house he noticed she had windows opened wide and as he knocked on the door the smell of cleaners wafted through his nose. </p><p>Meri had just finished the bathroom  when the door was knocked on, she checked and upon seeing jax she shook the confusion on her face as she swung the door open,clad in a apron and blue rubber gloves, she would have apologized about her appearance until she saw the desperation leak over his features. "Meri.." he whispered looking at her helplessly, he sounded so broken that meri had scooped him up in her arms and hugging him tightly a strand of wavy hair tickled his ear. "Is everything ok? Abel is he?" She started but jax had cut her off. "You have to come with me please now" his voice had sounded thick and rushed, meri couldn't help but nod shedding the apron and gloves replaced by her leather jacket and long boots. She slipped on the extra helmet and sat on the bike behind jax as they hurried down the street. </p><p>They had arrived at the market in the town square, they hung their helmets and jax had gripped her hand in his own pulling her through the crowd, jax's eyes searched wildly throughout the sea of people. Finally settling on a blond woman and a brunette man laughing together with a chubby blonde baby with vibrant blue eyes,In between them as they had tried various shades of hats on him, finally settling on a burgundy red one. "That's uh..that's Abel...my son" max whispered his eyes settling on the baby. "Jax..hes beautiful" Meri whispered placing a hand on his back watching him slowly smile at his son. The couple in question looked...well perfect. They were dressed in pretty pastel colors and sweater vests which contrasted jax's black samcro colors and leather. The look on his face looked distraught as he followed the slowly moving trio, his hand tight in Meri's. Meri had seen how upset he seemed as he stared them down, the blonde woman had sat slowly feeding abel a bottle as the man smiled at her and passerbys. They were unbelievably polite. "Do you know how many men I've killed meri?" Jax suddenly whispered his eyes welled with tears as he looked down at meri for a brief moment. "Jax.." meri had started making him shake his head. "Alot meri and probably alot more coming. Abel..he..he deserves more the white Pickett fence, dressed in pastel colors, he deserves to be happy." Jax stuttered the tears dripping off his jaw, making meri let go of his hand and placed her hands on his cheeks. "Jax. Abel is your son je deserves love. Your love. Gemma's love. The clubs love. You will never forgive yourself if you leave him here." Meri said quickly her brown eyes searching his blue eyes as he wiped tears from his cheeks. Meri noticed movement as the couple stood, the man dropping money into a homeless womans cup, as he kissed the woman and abels head. "Atleast he will be safe" Jax whispered as the couple walked towards meri and jax. Abels eyes had caught jax's sad eyes. The man passed slowly giving us both a smile. I waved making a funny face at abel who giggled back, the woman gave us a smile back as I watched jaxs face twist in anguish. "Come on I cant watch this" Jax whispered Pulling meri back to the bike. As the cab the couple got In departed. "Jax" meri had said stopping in front of the bike, as jax spun quickly on her. "You cant and wont make me change my mind" he had snarked angrily. "Shh it's going to be alright" meri whispered shaking her head as she hugged his tall frame, his body began to shake with sobs. "Meri its hurts" he sobbed making Meri's heart break. </p><p>"Where's abel!" Gemma demanded as me and jax had arrived in the lot, helmets barely off. His eyes were rimmed red and his voice was shaky as samcro surrounded us. "I need to talk to you..alone" Jax said quickly. "Come up here" maureen said stepping forward leading the mother and son up the stairs to the apartment. She sighed looking at opies anxious face and shaking her head, he nodded opening his arms engulfing her in his warmth. "Meri?" Jax called shakily from the top of the stairs, making her pull away from opie and hurry up towards the stairs after him.  Mo had been nowhere to be seen as meri entered the kitchen as jax leant against the counter and her in a chair. "What's going on?" Gemma asked angrily looking between the 2 of them. " you're scaring me Jackson?" Gemma reverberated softer in tone. "We found abel" jax said nodding to me, "hes there? Well we have to go get him?" Gemma looked between us astonished. Jax eyes filled with tears as he let his walls down around his mom, making gemma look at him shocked. This decision wasnt just killing him it was gonna kill her to. "I let him go ma" he said shaking his head. "What are you talking about!" Gemma raised her voice advancing on her son ready to strike. "Dads manuscript..it wasnt about changing the club,it was about changing the lifestyle, his legacy" jax's voice shook as he looked up at his mothers eyes. "I don't belong her anymore mom" he said finally the tears slipping past his cheeks at an alarming rate. "And god neither does abel" he sobbed hanging his head again. Meri stood quickly ready to swoop in and hold him up. "Where Is he?" Gemma growled ignoring her sons sobs. "Hes with a father who didnt torture and kill a man yesterday" he stuttered wiping his face harshly. "I don't care if you killed hundreds of men hes your son jackson your family!" Gemma growled hand striking out and grabbing her sons jaw tightly in her hand. "It doesn't matter" jax said drained. Gemma's hand suddenly connected with his cheek,making him twist his jaw, more tears slipping down hitting the floorboards beneath him. "Gemma that's enough" meri had stood quickly grabbing Gemma's arms and pushing her back standing between her and her son. Ready to take a blow gemma might have ready for the man. "What are you going to tell your other son when he asks when his big brother is huh?" Gemma said her words making both meri and jax freeze. "What. How do you-" jax said stepping past Meri's frozen frame. "Tara's pregnant shes two months along god I knew before she did" gemma huffed dropping in the chair as a sharp knock hit maureen's door. "Sorry" mo had whispered taking a look at Meri's frozen frame as she opened the door quickly. "Mer" they heard kerrieannes sob making meri look up quickly taking the shaking girl in her arms looking at fiona incredulously. "What the hell is going on juice?" Meri growled looking at the Spanish man infront of her. She had trusted him to keep her safe. "Clay called said to come here because fiona and kerriane were in trouble" the priest spoke in quickly saving the shaking man from my horrid glare. "Shh it's ok Kerri your safe here" meri whispered quickly kissing the girls forehead and grabbing fiona's hand. As gemma yelled at the priest about twisting up her son, while bikes had approached outside. "Cmon I bet that's your da out front" meri whispered pulling Kerri along and down past the stairs not being able to look at jaxs face right now. "Daddy" kerri sobbed as chibs had pulled her and fiona into his arms. Opies arm had twisted around Meri's frame. "Not for the location but your son. Hes going to use him as leverage" kellan said as jax looked up at me quickly. "Shit the hotel" he said quickly rushing down the stairs and hopping off the rail quickly as everyone dispersed to the bikes. "Gemma truck!" I called throwing her the keys. "You stay here Kerri we will be right back" I passed the girl to fiona's sighed whom squeezed my shoulder thoughtfully. "Meri!" Kerri called as I turned my back and jumping in the trucks driver seat following the line of bikes rushing to the hotel room. </p><p>"Juice, happy,chins stay here keep an eye out for jimmy" bobby said swiftly as opie grabbed my hand and pulling me up the grand golden staircase, 2 steps at a time. The group pulling out guns quickly making meri curse not having hers on her. She was always prepared till the biker storm had entailed her life. "Oh shit where is he? Abel!" Gemma called rushing in the room and jumping over the blonde woman who lay dead on the floor her husband on the bed. Gemma rifled through the bassinet letting out a sob. Meri looked to jax who stood stunned taking these deaths as his own fault. "Probably alot more to come.." his words had echoed in her ears.  "Uh meri you might wanna come look at this" Bobby stated eyes on a large children's book on the coffee table capturing the groups attention, she stepped over the woman murmuring my apologies as she picked up the book. It had said "like mother like daughter" on it and it had pictures on her and opie on it in various comprising positions from last night. Making meri gasp a hand to her mouth making opie leave jax's side and rush to hers. "What's this supposed to mean?" Opie snapped Looking around at the grave group. "It means I'm dead and you have a hit on your back." Meri whispered staring up at him, as Gemma rushed forward rubbing the girls back. "Gemma" clay said nodding the group knowing chibs is gonna want to hear this. She as the group followed the two leaving jax,opie and meri in the room. Jax and knelt down placing the blonde on the bed next to her husband if you had ignored the single bullet wound in their heads you would have thought they were sleeping. Jax had entwined their hands as meri slipped the book under her arm and placed abels red beanie from earlier on there hands. Suddenly turning to leave as jax sat and on the floor and ope sat beside him. Still in hearing range I heard jax whisper to ope. "Why meri man?  I shook my head hurrying down the stairs. </p><p>Back ath the clubhouse, news spread over the club as Kerri stayed with her arms around meri refusing to let her go as fiona rubbed her back and looked angrily at the group before her. "Its not safe for her here anymore fillip" fiona growled looking at her husband everyone else thought she was angry but the woman was worried out of her wits. Fiona would die if the girl who was practically her daughter had been killed by the likes of jimmy. "She'll go get her things she can stay with me till it blows over" maureen nodded looking at the girl who still hadn't spoken a word. Opie stared at meri intently. "Me and opie will bring her back to her house get a few things and come back straight here love" Chibs had nodded kissing his daughters forehead. "Meri..can I go please ma?" Kerriane looked at her mother pleading, not wanting to be away from meri. Fiona had sighed at their bond knowing it wasnt safe for either of them. "Its fine fi, she can grab a few of her things as well" meri nodded quickly as she took the truck keys from opies hand. Opie elated that he might be able to talk with her alone for a couple minutes. "Fine you keep them safe fillip" fiona growled kissing him quickly as she let go of her daughters as they hurried to the truck. "So you and opie huh? Kerriane started a mischievous smirk on her lips. Whatever the mood you could count on Kerri for such a remark. "It was one time thing, I bet we will be close is all" meri couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as her impending doom and ebbed away from her mind. The young girl had rolled her eyes. "Eh how do you even know about me and opie anyways?" Meri chastised the young girl as they pulled in the driveway. "Uh juice did he heard it somewheres" kerri blushed looking up at meri under her dark lashes knowing she had been caught gossiping. "You know for a bunch of bikers they sure like to gossip.." meri trailed off watching as Kerri hopped out of the truck meri too getting out as the bikes parked behind them. But something was off the windows that meri had left open were know closed and she had smelt a slight smoke to the air looking at her steps she saw Kerri frozen as they both looked at the words "traitor" painted across her porch . "Kerri!" Meri had yelled pulling the girl down from the steps and to the the truck and shielding the girl with her body both men stood confused as the house before them blew up around them. The heat radiated against Meri's back as kerriane's screams echoed in her ears. As meri turned to the scene, her and Kerri stood slowly as the men rushed towards them. Meri had watched as her childhood house flew up in orangery flames. The embers licking the night sky. Meri hurriedly passed kerriane to her father as she tried to rush to the house, trying to salvage anything from her parents. Opie had sprung into action his heavy arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her to his chest. "No op! Let me go they're burning op they're burning!" She sobbed violently throwing her legs and arms in the air as opie held her still. Kerriane looked on in shock as she watched Meri's limbs fly out and around like a wild animal in all of kerriane years, meri had never lost her cool. Meri was cool and calm alot like her father fillip now that she thought about it she had looked up at her dad the worry lines frowned on his face as he talked quickly through the phone. "Meri! Meri! Relax!" Opie said loudly against Meri's screams, other bikes began to pull up, maureen and fiona running to kerriane and chibs as jax flew to opie and meri, "jax please help me they're burning!" Meri yelled crazily grasping jax's leather clad arms as he looked up at opie as she thrashed around. Gemma stood next to clay looking between jax and meri and opie with a hand over her mouth. "Jesus christ" Bobby said looking at the burning and crumbling house. Meri growing tired of screaming slunk to the ground on her knees a hand on both jax and opies arms as they fell with her. She watched in silent sobs as her childhood home and all its memories burned brightly in front of her. </p><p>"Come on that's it my girl walk to mommy!" A woman with wild brown curls waved over to a little girl with equally brown eyes as she giggled looking up at her mother. "No darling its come to daddy!" Kev laughed his shaggy brown hair floating in his eyes, his sambel cut hanging loosely on his frame. "Dada!" The little girl changed her course as her chubby legs tottered her closer to her father. </p><p>"Aunt fi!" Meri at the age of 5 smiled running to the door where her aunt fiona and uncle fillip stepped through. "Wow there tiger!" Kev laughed scooping her up and spinning her. "She just ate if you make her sick" julie warned clad in her red apron a spatula In hand. "Here comes the tickle monster!" Fillip growled sneaking up on the girl and tickling her as she struggled in her father's arms. "Men" fiona whispered leaning down to kiss her goddaughters forehead as her and julie slipped into the vintagey kitchen. </p><p>"Daddy wheres mommy?" A younger version of meri asked coming out of her room her bright green pjs messy along with her wavy brown hair. "Daddys going to go get your mommy and bring her home safe ok darling" her father whispered hugging his daughter tightly as she stood looking up at him confused and handing her to fiona. "You keep her safe fiona" he whispered kissing the womans forehead. "Kev just..just wait until fillip gets here he can help!" Fiona protested holding the girl In her arms tightly. "I have to save her he said he wanted a trade I'll.give him a trade" van growled grabbing his cut and heading to his bike speeding off into the night. Fiona had let tears slip down her cheeks. "Its ok aunt fi. My daddy's a hero hes good at making the monsters go away" meri giggled her hands on the womans face as fiona smiled hugging the girl tightly holding back a sob. The bike had rumbled back into the drive and the door swung open. "Daddy!" Meri squealed excitedly followed by fiona only to be met with filips tear streaked face. "They're both gone" he said thickly making fiona sob as meri looked around confused. "I think your confused uncle fillip my daddy's good at dealing with monsters he'll be back soon with my mommy..he promised" meri said loudly rushing past the two as she stood she watched the other bikes head into the drive, being led by john Teller. "Uncle JT! My daddy's with you right?" Meri smiled as john knelt next to her a down look on his face. "Not this time darlin" he whispered. Meri's heart had constricted as she thrashed loudly in his arms. Screaming. "He promised! He promised he'd bring her back!" She sobbed. Old piney winston now years younger stood beside the two a hand on her the little girls back as he looked back at fiona and fillip crying in the doorway. </p><p>The memories had rushed through Meri's head like a movie reel as she sat in deafened silence not hearing the words being spoken to her as opie pulled her to the truck her hands grasped his and jaxs leather jacket. "Cmon love!" Fiona whispered pulling the girl in her arms. But Meri sat shocked as the van had pulled away from the burning home infront of her. What had become of her life?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>